


I Have A Lot of Questions, But You Just Need To Answer One:

by TerribleTerribleOrbs



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil is a Dork, Cecilos Fluff, M/M, This is really cute, i dont think i did it justice tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleTerribleOrbs/pseuds/TerribleTerribleOrbs
Summary: Carlos took a year to fall in love. He finally understands why. He stumbles his way through an explanation, all to reach one very important question: Cecil Gershwin Palmer, will you _____ __?





	I Have A Lot of Questions, But You Just Need To Answer One:

**Author's Note:**

> Some sickeningly-sweet stuff for ya'll ;)

“Cecil.”

“Yes, Carlos?”

“You remember how, about a year after I first came here, we both sat on this very car? In the parking lot of this very Arby’s?”

“Yes, I do.”

“We looked at these very lights.”

“We did.”

“Well, Cecil, I’ve been thinking for a while now. I’ve been thinking about how it took me a  _ year _ to finally put my hand on your knee. To tell you that I  _ just wanted to see you. _ A year of you announcing your love for me on the radio, and me not doing anything about it.”

“Heh, yeah.”

“I think I know why I took so long.”

“Oh?”

“Cecil, you don’t know much about my life before Night Vale.”

“Unfortunately, I do not.”

“Well, at the time of my coming here, I was looking for a way to make things make  _ sense _ . Everything seemed so… confusing, at the time. So I came here. I came to  _ Night Vale _ hoping for a way to make things  _ make sense _ . Science had always helped with that - answering questions made me grounded. But Night Vale didn’t do that. Night Vale took my request for scientific logic, and threw it out the window. And at the center of this new confusion, was you. You were so different from everything I had known before - you announced your love for me on the radio for God’s sake! You were new and different and very,  _ very _ good at turning my world upside down.”

“Thank you?”

“I took so long. I looked for answers, and I just couldn’t find them. Trying to answer scientific questions in Night Vale is like trying to take a multiple-choice quiz, and all of the answers say ‘none of the above’, y’know? And it took me  _ months _ to accept that. A full year, actually. And then, one night, it happened. I tried so hard to find answers - and I got hurt. The tiny city was one of those questions that couldn’t be answered - and when I thought I had it all figured out, it turned out there were several more parts to the question! And after I tried so hard to understand for so long… It hit me.”

“The tiny city hit you?”

“No - a revelation hit me. I drove to the Arby’s - this Arby’s - and I sat on the hood of my car. And I saw the lights. Those beautiful, swirling patterns in the sky that made no sense. Those beautiful, blinking and flashing and twinkling lights that I had tried to understand for so long… and they made me think of you. And I texted you. And you came here, with your unanswerable questions - and I understood that I didn’t need to understand. You were the lights, Cecil, you were strange and unknowable and confusing… but I’d be lying if I said you weren’t beautiful. I’d be lying if I said you still aren’t. Because you are, Ceece.”

“I - thank you.”

“Are you crying?”

“That was just really beautiful, Carlos.”

“Ok well I think it’s probably good that you’re already crying, because what I’m about to say is either gonna trigger some happy tears or sad tears - and I really hope it’s not the latter.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Cecil Gershwin Palmer, you are like an unanswerable question. Cecil Gershwin Palmer, you are like a beautiful puzzle that is missing a piece. You are a painting who’s scene is indeciferable, but, Cecil… If you’re a painting, I don’t have to understand you to know you’re beautiful. And you don’t have to have that missing puzzle piece for me to appreciate you. And you, Cecil Gershwin Palmer, don’t need to have an answer for any question except this one: Cecil, will you marry me?”


End file.
